Block up converters (BUCs), solid state power amplifiers (SSPAs), and similar systems are often employed in satellite communications systems to transmit and receive data by means of radio frequency (RF) signals. Many of these systems employ millimeter wave packaging including various components that provide needed functionality within the systems. For example, BUCs and SSPAs may comprise electrical and mechanical components such as monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMICs), heat spreaders, printed wire boards (PWBs) or other similar structures, waveguides, chassis, RF covers, and/or various other components. Such components cooperate to reliably process RF signals in a productive manner consistent with the purposes of the particular system with which the components are associated.
Some electronics modules including needed electrical components are manufactured in various combinations using a variety of methods. For example, some medium power BUCs (mBUCs) are manufactured using custom aluminum cast chassis and covers. Custom cast chassis and covers can be relatively expensive. Some mBUCs are manufactured using PWBs that are assembled separate from cast chassis and covers. The cast chassis, cast covers, and other components are then later assembled with individual PWBs in a serial manufacturing process. A serial manufacturing process that assembles only one millimeter wave package at a time can be inefficient and expensive.